Reality Isn't For The Weak
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: DEADLIEST CATCH: Sequal to The Cricket's Song. How will Josh Harris cope with a new job, that might be a little more challenging then life on a crab boat? And how will Akira, and Scott Hillstrand do in parenthood? Scott Hillstrand/ Akira (OC) and Josh Harris/ Cassidy (OC) maybe more later on.
1. Chapter 1

**First off all I just want to thank everyone who followed along, and reviewed The Cricket's Song. This story is somewhat a sequel to that story. I plan on doing a third part, with both of these stories, so if you haven't read The Cricket's Song you dont have to read it to follow this story, however it might make you understand something a little easier. Especially for when this story is finished, and I start on the third part.**

**Anyway, I'm writing this to explain what this story is about. So in this story, Reality Isn't For The Weak, Josh has to face many demons, the biggest is getting his brother clean in time to get back on the boat, Cornelia Marie. However Josh is facing his own demons after he finds out that he is going to be a father. He is relieved that at least one of his best friends, Scott Hillstrand is also a knew dad, and could give him a few pointers on parenthood. However the girl he knocked up, just so happens to be the same girl he can't stop fantasizing about.** **Will Cassidy have the same feelings for Josh Harris when he returns from Crabbing? Or will their knew bundle of joy dampen the mood for both of them?**

**Ok you can't be mad, I couldn't help myself, I had to write something on Josh and his knew found fatherhood, I think its soooooo adorable! So I hope you enjoy reading this, Please Review!**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Fishing season was officially over, and I was beyond thankful. Don't get me wrong, I love being out at sea, and crabbing, but there is a point in time where your body just gives up and goes on robot mode. Exhaustion doesn't even begin to describe it, yet every fishing season you find yourself at the docks, ready to go and do it all over again. Despite how exhausted my body was there was another reason for me to be happy about getting off the boat. I was about to see Akira and Scott, and their new born baby.

There was something else on my mind, and as a man, stuck on a boat for months on end, your body doesn't just forget its needs, ok? It's still very much there. After a hot shower my muscles slowly started to relax, my mind drifted miles away to the night before crab season. Jake A, and my brother Jake H decided it would be a good idea to hit some clubs. She had been there to blow some steam off. Her job as a nurse and a single mother was starting to take a toll on her.

_"Sometimes you just need a break." I couldn't keep my eyes off her, "Would you let me show you a good time?" I asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes met mine, as our lips sealed in a kiss._

That was how we met. My body was slowly starting to respond to my memories, and I continued to dream back to that night.

_The bittersweet taste of her skin mixed with her sweat from the club, and alcohol on her stomach made the experience that much more erotic, as I kissed and licked my way down to her lace panties. Her hands gripping my mess of dark hair, as I slowly pulled her panties down with my teeth. Her breathing was heavy, I could tell she hadn't been with anyone for a while. I pulled her panties off and threw them somewhere behind me. The room was dark, but there was just enough moonlight shining through, I could see her biting her lip in anticipation. My cock twitched at the sight of her. I dipped my head down between her legs, once again her hands found their way into my hair, as I flicked my tongue over her clit. She moaned my name out, as I continued to tease her. "Tell me what you want?" I asked her, as I thrust my tongue inside her, she tasted so good. "I want to feel you, fuck me." She begged. I crawled back up her body, and without warning I thrust into her, she screamed, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her nails digging into my skin, which only made me want to fuck her more. Her legs wrapped around my waist, as I pushed into her harder._

I licked my lips, tasting the salt from the air on them. I ran my hand over my stiff cock, before squeezing hard enough to force my hips forward. Waves of fiery pleasure washed over my body, with the images of her beautiful body still etched in my mind.

_It wasn't long before she was begging me for more, "Please Josh, more. Fuck me harder. Mmmmm, yes, right there, Josh feels so good, Ohh…" She continued. I loved how slutty she sounded in bed, so desperate, and vocal. I slowed only for a second, making her turn over so she was on all fours. I smacked her ass, feeling it giggle ever so slightly against my hips, it felt good, and I was pleased to hear her begging for more. "Do it again Josh, please baby, spank me again." She begged. I brought my hand up, and smacked her a little harder then before, which resulted in a moan. I leaned over her, so my chest was on her back. _

My eyes were closed tight, my body was sweating slightly, and my body was trembling, begging for release. My hand gripped the wall, as my other worked on my cock. I reached down, holding myself up by leaning against the wall, so I could play with my balls.

_My hands gently, but firmly cupped her breasts, I kept one hand there, as the other one traveled down her stomach, and lower, until I found her clit. It was moist enough, and I started circling my fingers over, and around it. "Fuck Josh, so good…. Don't… stop…. I'm gonna come." She said between breaths. I could feel her walls clench around me, as she screamed my name through her climax. _

It wasn't long before my hips were jerking forward, and my hand was pumping at an aggressively fast rate. Soon enough, my body couldn't take it anymore, and I shed my release over my hand and the wall. For the first time in months I felt some satisfaction in my actions. Now it was just a matter of time before I was going to see Cassidy.

* * *

**Sexyness, right? Hope you guys liked it so far. Let me know, Reviews please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

The season was finally, officially over. The boat was docked, and the guys were slowly making their way to the bar, however I had other plans, my brother Jake, and Northwestern Jake were by my side; standing on the familiar front steps of the Hillstrand household. Scott and Akira and their new baby were there sitting together on the couch. Despite the happy look on Akira's face he took quick notice of how exhausted she looked, Scott too.

Scott stood up, hugging his long time friend, "Congrats bro. He looks just like you." Josh said, staring down at the newest Hillstrand. "Thank you." Scott said, Josh noted how proud he looked. There was something different about Scott, Josh thought, and he knew it was the fact that he was a dad now. Josh took a moment to stare at the baby once more, before greeting Akira. Scott took his son into his arms, allowing Akira to get up, and hug her childhood friend. "It's been a long time. I'm so glad your doing better now." Josh said, holding her close to him. Soon it was Jake Harris's turn to hug them, and congratulate them both. Jake Anderson was the last one. Seeing Jake A brought Akira to tears, he had always begged her to get away from her father, but he never could get her to leave. He owed a lot to Scott for helping Akira to this point, they all did.

"Can I hold him?" Jake Anderson asked. Akira nodded, taking her son back from Scott, and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. The baby had been passed around so many times, it didn't even bother him. The baby continued to sleep in Anderson's arms. Jakes blue eyes starting to blur with tears, "It's really amazing how far you've come." Jake said again.

"You to Jake, all of us actually." Akira said with a smile.

"What's his name?" Josh asked, holding the sleeping newborn next.

"Johnathan Scott." Scott said proudly, "Akira picked it out." Josh took in his delicate features. His full head of blonde hair, his round curvy nose, his tiny, but very plump lips, and his tiny fragile hands curled up into a small fist, all the while baby John Scott slept in his arms. In that moment he envied the couple. He knew he always wanted a family to carry on the Harris name. He wanted a son to teach him how to fish. He wanted to take his son on the boat, and tell him stories of his grandpa Phil, and what a great man he was. He wanted his son to grow up with a healthy father, which is why he had given up smoking, it was a lot harder then he thought, and that didn't mean he didn't have his occasional slip up, but he was working on it none the less.

Later that night, long after the visit with Scott and Akira, Josh lay restless in his hotel room bed. In just a few short hours he would bored his plane with his brother and Jake A back to Seattle. He couldn't get Cassidy off his mind. Deciding that time didn't matter, he picked up the phone, and dialed her number, she answered on the fourth ring, "Hello?" Came her soft, yet groggy voice.

"Sorry I woke you up." Josh said, he couldn't help but feel guilty, yet he wore a smile, as excitement coursed through his body.

"Josh. Where are you?" She asked, seeming more awake then before.

"I'm still in Alaska. I'm flying out in the morning. I hope I can see you again." He asked, suddenly feeling his school boy nerves flooding back. He was now sitting up, playing with the phone cord in his hand.

"I've been trying to call you. I wasn't sure when you would be off the boat, or if you had your phone, or if you even got a signal out there." Her voice seemed more serious now, which made a jolt of energy rocket through Josh's stomach.

"Sorry about that. We don't bring our phones when we fish. We just use the phone in the wheelhouse, and the reception is really bad. Half of the time the calls get dropped anyway." Josh informed her.

"Well I'm glad your coming back, and you want to see me, because I have some news for you." Cassidy spoke, she was now fully awake, and Josh couldn't help but wonder what she had to tell him.

"Really?" He questioned, "What is it?" Wanting to know now, just to ease his anxiety.

"I can't tell you over the phone, it's something I need to tell you in person, you will understand better that way."

Josh stayed silent for a moment, thoughts of the _what could be_ ran through his mind. The worst one was that she didn't want to see him, and their feelings weren't mutual.

"Get some sleep Joshua. Give me a call when you get home tomorrow and we can meet up later." She said, her voice sounding cherry. Josh took that as a hint that whatever the news was, it wasn't so bad. They said their goodnights before hanging up. It didn't take Josh long to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning was filled with gathering loose luggage, and having breakfast with Scott and Akira. Josh showered quickly, and threw on some clean clothes, before leaving, Jake Harris right by his side.

"Dude, I can't wait to get home!" Jake said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, me either." Josh said, his brother clearly having no idea why he was so anxious to get home. Josh knew the reason Jake wanted to get home, it was rest up for a week, catching up on sleep, and just being lazy. It never took the full week until the boys started feeling restless again. Jake had planned a trip to Las Vegas, and the only thing Josh could think about was Cassidy. The way her skin felt against his, the way her breath caught against his ear while fucking her. The way her long hair draped over his face when she leaned down to kiss him. He could feel his body responding to those memories.

"Josh, what the hell man, you drove past the house?" Jake said in confusion.

"What the…. Shit!" Josh exclaimed, as he turned the truck around, and continued to drive down the road until they reached Scott's house.

After an embarrassing moment lost in thought, Josh and Jake Harris were sitting on Scott's couch, while Akira finished preparing breakfast. Scott was holding his baby son in his arms as he drank his warm bottle. For Josh, it was a welcomed site to see Scott settling down, and starting a family of his own, it made him think of the possibilities with Cassidy. "Why don't you go pick up some doughnuts?" Josh asked his little brother. "What? Why me? Were gonna eat soon anyway." Jake whined.

"Just do it, here's the keys." Josh said, tossing the keys to the truck in his direction. Jake didn't bother to argue anymore, he enjoyed doughnuts, and wouldn't mind eating a few this morning.

Once Jake was out of sight, Josh leaned forward, "Can I ask you something personal?" Josh asked. He had been anxious all morning, and he knew he needed to confine in someone. Josh knew Scott was the right person, because of everything he had gone through with Akira.

"What's up?" Scott said, taking the bottle from his sons mouth, and hiking him up on his should to burp him.

"Akira's a great girl, but how did you know so quickly she was the one?" Josh asked. He needed to know if it was possible to fall in love after one night of sex, if that was even all it was. Somehow in Josh's mind there was much more there, much more that he wanted, and needed from Cassidy. He was terrified of his feelings, because as a crabber relationships were by far number one on the list. Relationships never lasted with an Alaskan fisherman. You were gone for months out of the year, and when you think you find the right person, and decide to get married, that happy marriage never lasts long.

"I just knew." Scott said simply. "We were just meant to be." Scott paused eyeing his friend in front of him, "Why? Cant stop thinking about someone?" Scott said, a smiling forming on his pale face.

"I slept with her the night before I left for the season. I've been thinking about her the whole season. I just need to know if I'm making the right decision by going back to her."

"That's a tough one. When I first met Akira, after you guys introduced us, I knew I needed to get to know her more, I knew she was special. I'm glad I took the chances I did with her, because she is everything to me." Scott said being completely honest about his love. He glanced at Akira in the kitchen, a smile plastered on his face. He couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky.

* * *

**Chapter Two completed! I hope these first two chapters help the ending of my last fic ****The Cricket's Song.**** I know there was a few of you that was wondering why The Harris brothers, and even Jake Anderson wasn't there for the birth of Akira's baby. I didn't want to ruin that story, and I knew half way through the Cricket's Song that I would be writing another part, and I am even planning a third part to this, but I hope this answers your questions. The up coming chapters will be focusing more on Josh and Cassidy, with not much mention of Scott and Akira. Hope you all enjoyed this update? BTW, who is excited for the new DC episode tomorrow? I can't wait to see the Cornelia Marie! Reviews make me super happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**pece87 Was wondering what the time frame was in this story, and the ages. So the time frame is just continued straight over from The Cricket's Song. And yes, they were all in high school at the beginning of TCS, however now they are all in their 20's. The boys have all been out fishing, Scott more so then any of them. The reason why I choose not to put Captain Phil Harris in this story is because I didn't want it to be more emotional. I think that if I just make it out to be that Jake and Josh Harris are working on the boat, father or not, thats up to the reader to decide who is the captain. I will not be mentioning Phil Harris in this story, so the choice, like I said, is yours to decide who captains the CM. I am also trying to make the group a little bit wiser, but still young and naive at the same time. So now On to the story (Sorry it's a short one)**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

The flight to Seattle seemed to take much longer then normal, or at least it did this time. I closed my eyes, and tried to relax, allowing my memories take me back to a blissful state.

_Her hands ran down his back. Her legs wrapped snugly against his sides, as he pushed inside of her. Their bodies covered in a light blanket of sweat. Her breath was heavy in my ear, until we climaxed together. Our bodies tangled with sheets, pressed together. The scent of love still filled the air. She looked beautiful, and relaxed, her body overcome by passion in the heat of the moment. I looked at her, wanting to take in her beautiful features. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't make anything out. She was trying desperately hard to tell me something, but I couldn't hear her, She touched my shoulder, shaking it slightly, "Wake up!" She called out._

"Sir, wake up. The plane has landed, and everyone has left the plane." A female stewardess said. I rubbed my sleep deprived eyes, and got my carry on bag, my only bag that I had, and left the plane. My veins responded to the familiar airport, and I couldn't have been happier to be back home.

I was starting to feel more and more nervous the closer I got to Cassidy 's house. My body tingled with anticipation. Finally I pulled into the familiar driveway that belonged to Cassidy. My hands started to shake, "whats wrong with you?" I whispered to myself, looking in the review mirror back at myself. I laughed it off, and ran my fingers through my hair. I needed to relax, and keep cool, it wasn't like this was my first time talking to a girl. Sometimes after a long season of crab fishing on the Bering Sea surrounded by a bunch of sweaty stinky men for months at a time made you feel like a school boy again once you got around women. If you asked any crabber, or fisherman that goes away for long periods of time they all say the same thing. They spend their money on cars, and women. The more extreme ones will spend their money on drugs and booze as well. I wasn't that type of person.

I picked up the small bouquet of lilac roses, and headed up the brick pathway leading to Cassidy's front door. I rang the doorbell, and heard shuffling of feet, before Cassidy opened the door, only enough for her to look out.

"Josh! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked, still having the door open just a crack.

"I just got back from fishing. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Josh started, there was an awkward pause before he continued. " Can I maybe come in? I promise I wont bite." Josh tried to joke.

"Listen Josh, You and I only had one, night together. Don't get me wrong, it was an amazing night. I had a lot of fun, and I like you, I really do, but things are complicated right now." Cassidy said.

"Oh, um… Ok…" Josh said awkwardly, his face heating up with a blush.

"Josh theres something you need to know….."

* * *

**I know, I know. I am super evil for leaving you all hanging there just like that. ** **So let me know what you think, and I will update again soon. Also thank you to everyone who is following this story, and an even bigger thank you to the ones who review it! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
